1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewer structures and in particular to means for mounting and protecting the basin of a pour-in brewer beverage structure in the normal use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of beverage brewer, a basin is provided within a housing for receiving water to be heated in an associated hot water heating tank. The top wall of the housing is conventionally provided with an opening through which the poured-in water may be delivered into a portion of the basin.
It is also conventional in certain prior art beverage brewer structures to provide a warmer station on the upper wall of the beverage brewer to receive a decanter, or similar receptacle, and maintain the coffee or other beverage in the decanter at serving temperature. For this purpose, the top wall is provided with an opening and the warmer station structure is mounted to extend across the opening with portions thereof depending into the space in the cabinet below the top wall.
It has further been conventional to mount the basin on the housing as by corner support means.
In one improved form of beverage brewer structure, the water heating means comprises an instantanteous-type heater wherein the cold water is heated as it flows through a body of heated metal. It has been conventional to mount the instantaneous-type water heater on a shelf portion of the housing. The shelf portion has been cantilevered forwardly from a rear upright of the housing so as to overlie the space in which the brewing cartridge and receiving decanter are disposed during the brewing operation.
One example of a beverage brewer structure utilizing such a cantilevered upper portion having a basin for receiving brewing water is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,903 of Harvey R. Karlen, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. In this patent, the basin extends upwardly through the top wall of the top portion of the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,273 of Harvey R. Karlen, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, the basin is disposed within the upper portion of the outer housing for delivering the poured-in water to a subjacent heating tank in an upright rear support portion of the housing. The basin includes a removable lid having an inlet opening in one portion thereof.